starscream's bad day
by kittystarscream
Summary: oh boy starscream turned megatron into a sparkling wow but can starscream handle baby megatron? read to find out
1. starscream's big idea

(Hi everyone this is my first story on this wed site ^^ so I hope you like it.)

(Ok this story is about starscram has found a way to leader of the decepticons he decides to turn megatron into a sparkling. But will he handle baby Megs? read to find out.)

(P.S. there maybe some miss spelling in here sorry about that)

**Starscream's bad day**

Starscream was sitting in this chair in the ship on the moon watching the monitor looking at megatron's face talking to the other decepticons and holding an alspark fragment in his hand TC found on the other side of the city. Starscream was sitting there looking at Megatron wondering how to get him and in the back TC was yelling at Skywarp because he was holding a stuff cat. On the right of the ship Slipstream was looking at them getting angry with TC. On the right of the ship Sunstrom and Ramjet were sleeping peacefully on ground.

TC: HEY JUST HAND OVER THAT STUPIED CAT YOU'RE A STRONG TRANSFORMER SO START ACTING LIKE ONE! .

SW: no...Leave me alone TC TT^TT

TC: NO! YOU BIG WEAKLING! *then takes the cat away from him*

SW: NOOOO! *cries load*

ST: * walks to TC and smacks him behind the head*

TC: OW! *drops the cat and holds his head* WHAT THAT FOR!

Starscream had enough of them yelling so he turns around and stands up shaking badly and tightens his grip on the fragment.

SS: SHUT UP ALL OF YOU! HOW CAN I THINK WHEN YOU ARE YELLING LIKE THIS!

ST: well it's TC's fault *then she picks up the cat and walks to Skywarp*

SW: *was still crying rubbing his optics*

ST: hey it's ok *hands him the cat* here is your cat

SW: *he takes it happily and hugs it tightly*

ST: there you don't need to lesson to TC you can do what you want *she smiles*

SW: *smiles back then he felt sleepy and rubs an optic and lays down his head on Slipstream's lap*

St:*pets his head gently*go to sleep

SW: o-k *then he slowly goes to sleep with his thumb in his mouth*

While this was going on Starscream was watching the whole thing with disgusted then an idea pops into his mind. He looks at the fragment for a moment then he dose an evil grin and turns to look at Slipstream and Skywarp. Slipstream was laying Skywarp with the other sleeping seekers then she puts Skyward's blanket on Skywarp. He cuddles with the blanket and smiles in his sleep Starscream walks out of the room Slipstream see him leaving the room as well as TC. They looked at each other then they follow Starscream.

ST: Starscream where are you going? *she said while she was walking next to him*

TC: ya? Where?

SS: * says nothing but just keep walking on and with the evil grin still on his face*

STandTC: *look at each worried then they stand in front of Starscream with annoyed looks on there faces*

ST: where are you going Starscream and I mean right now!

TC:* looks at Starscream and makes sure he would not leave without with an answer*

SS: I have an idea for megatron my dear

ST: *sighs* just for get it Starscream you will never get him that's why he is the leader and not you.

TC: you know she's right Starscream you'll never get him.

SS: oh yes I will this time I've an idea that will work this time

STandTC: how do you know!

SS: I just do trust me I got the idea from Skywarp

STandTC: O.O?

*Then Starscream moves TC out of his way and then he jumps out of the ship then transforms into a jet and flies away to earth TC and Slipstream looked confused thinking about was Starscream up too? Then Slipstream hears Skywarp crying from waking up from a bad dream Slipstream smiles and walks to Skywarp while TC stands there looking at the earth thinking about Starscream and what was he going to do to megatron*

(There that's the first chapter you're going to have read on to find out :3)


	2. baby megatron

(The second part is here go enjoy X3 and I change the way wrote in this because some people couldn't read it I decide to change it)

*in the decepticon's base*

Megatron was sitting on his throne with his head on one of his heads looking like he was going to sleep any seconded. Megatron was watching and lessoning to Lugnut and Blitzwing talking about where maybe the next alspark fragment is. But the problem was that one of Starscream's clones had strolling one of their fragments and they were still trying to find him and his clones but they were out of lucky. Megatron didn't care right now he wanted them to find Starscream and fast so he kill him and just to sleep for a few hours not to lesson to lugnut's voice.

"No your wrong Blitzwing Starscream cannot be there!" Lugnut yelled he looks at the map of the city

"Yez I believe that starscream would be in there." icy points to an old oil plant that the humans did not use anymore

"No if I know that traitor he would pick a place that he thinks it's the best place for the new leader of the decepticon's "*makes a sour face*

*then Blitzwing face turns to random* "hahahaha!" he laughs loudly

"Oh for spark sake! My lord what do u think?" he turns his head to megatron then gasp and covers his mouth

*Blitzwing face turns to icy* "what is it?" Blitzwing asked,

"Sash Blitzwing" Lugnut points a finger to his mouth and then he points at megatron

Blitzwing looks at megatron and blitzwing's face turns to random and he giggling madly when he was megatron asleep on this thorn with his head in hand looking so peaceful in his sleep. Lugnut covers blitzwing's mouth with his hand.

"Sash Blitzwing lets lord Megatron sleep for a while he needs it" Lugnut said this while removing his hand from blitzwing's mouth

"Ok leave sleepy Megz alone" Blitzwing face turns to icy as he and walks away with Lugnut

Lugnut and Blitzwing walks to the door then turn off the monitor and the lights then close the doors leaving the sleeping Megatron on his thorn with a smile on his face that Lugnut was not there anymore.

*19 minutes later*

Starscream lands next to the decepticon's base he walks in by a secret door way that he only knows. He walks in that leads him to the thorn room where Megatron is Starscream slowly walks to the thorn room he see the side of Megatron asleep. He smiles evilly thinking *good he's asleep now here my change to begin my plan this will be a piece of cake* he tippy toed to Megatron and he was about to pulls the alspark fragment out.

"Starscream please tell me u can do better than this?" Megatron opens his optics and points his cannon at Starscream

"WHOA! ME-MEGATRON! "He walks backwards as Megatron gets up from his thorn

"If you're here to get rid of me well you know what's going to happens right Starscream" Megatron walks to Starscream as Starscream walks backwards still

"Well Starscream what will you do today use a bomb or your toy guns or use your clones" Megatron smile evilly

Then Starscream finally hits a wall behind him and Megatron stops in front of him. Starscream tries to think a way out and to make his plan work

"Well Starscream if you're not going to do anything then I well" then Megatron gets ready to fire

"No Megatron you've got it all wrong I've-I have something for u grand and glories Megatron" he pulls out the alspark fragment without Megatron notice

"What of the fragment that one of your clones strolls from me" Megatron points his cannon at Starscream's neck

"Yes might Megatron" trembles with fear of this

"Well the hand it over!" Megatron pulls his hand to Starscream

"Alright Megatron" Starscream hands Megatron the fragment then all of the sudden the alspark fragment started to glow brighter

"WHAT NO!" The fragment covers Megatron in bright blue light

Starscream cover his face with his arms and looks away from the light Megatron lets out a scream then light when out and so did Megatron's scream. Starscream puts his arms down and looks at Megatron but he was not there

"Go"

Starscream looks at the floor and his optics widens when he see nothing but Megatron sitting on the floor a sparkling Starscream smiles evilly.

"My planed worked hahahaha!" Starscream holds his stomach laughing hard

Megatron looks at with confused look on his face then he looks at his old cannon and smiles and crawls to it. Megatron sits down and picks the cannon up and starts crewing on it Starscream stops laughing and see that Megatron is gone he looks for him then see him crewing on his cannon Starscream's gasps and runs to him. Starscream sits on his knees looking at Megatron and Megatron was looking at Starscream too

"Can I have the cannon Megatron?" Starscream pulls his hands to Megatron

Megatron shakes his head and clings to the cannon and spits his tough at him Starscream get angry and then grabs the cannon away forcefully. Megatron falls on his back Megatron he had tears in his optics and then cries loudly.

"Oh no what am I going to do" Starscream looks at the crying Megatron when an idea pops into his mind. He pulls out a stuff toy cat that was Skywards he found in his room then Starscream hands it to Megatron he stops crying takes it and hugs it.

"Good boy" Starscream picks up Megatron while he was playing with it *man I have to admit he is kind of cute* Starscream thought

Then there was noises coming from the other side of the door "did u hear that Blitzwing?" Lugnut called behind the door "ya I do think it was a sparkling but there are no sparklings in this place!" Lugnut bangs on the door"Magatron Megatron! Please sir opens up!"Lugnut keeps banging on the door, Starscream looked around the room for a way out but there was no way out.

"Megatron sir wakes up!" Blitzwing called, starscream gets worried and tries to think a way out but he was to nerves to think but megatron looks at something on the floor megatron tries to get it. Starscream looks down and see it, it was a hologram cube "yes yes great job megatron good boy" starscream grabs the cub and throws is at the thrown that the adult megatron was and in two seconds there was a hologram of a sleeping adult megatron.

Starscream and megatron hides behind the throne then Blitzwing and Lugnut enters the room and looks at the hologram of megatron "wow he can sleep threw anything" Blitzwing looked surprised at megatron that he could sleep like that "leave him alone he is tired from the autobots lets go" Lugnut walks away and so did Blitzwing.

Then starscream appears from behind the throne and see them leave, he sighs and looks at megatron"you know your more trouble then you are megatron"

Megatron laughs plays with his cat then Megatron yawns deeply and rubs his optics after that he lies dawn in Starscream's arms and nuzzles him

"Awww is someone sleepy" he cooed at Megatron *OH MY GASH HE IS SOO CUTE!* he thought

"Ah hu" Megatron then close his optics and puts his thumb in his mouth and clinging to his cat he went into a peaceful sleep

(Awwwwwww that is soo cute and wait until the next chapter heheh)


End file.
